


Akari

by uwujii



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akari Miya - Freeform, Fluff, I love her, I made SakuAtsu daughter, M/M, Single Parent Atsumu, i love akari miya this lidol child is precious, it involves a little abandonment but its not muuch, please, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujii/pseuds/uwujii
Summary: "Will you tell her about me?""Omi, you know I want to, but I'm not sure she'll be okay with accepting what... two papas?""Well, she loves her papa, doesn't she? Two don't sound so bad."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161587
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Akari

**Author's Note:**

> For day 6: Single Dad AU for SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021!!

Atsumu thought he'd never find love again, not after his girlfriend left him alone with their daughter three years ago. Akari was seven years old when she left.

Atsumu remembers when he tried to stop her from leaving, the little girl was asleep in her room, and the two were arguing in the living room.

_"Akari's seven, Kaya! You can't just leave."_

_"And I have dreams, Atsumu. I have to leave."_

_"Doesn't your daughter mean more to you?"_

_"You'll do a great job raising her. I'm sorry."_

Atsumu remembers how she left, how she took her bags and opened the door, not even bothering to close it. He only watched as the cold wind of the night entered their now incomplete home.

Atsumu remembers when he had to tell Akari. The little girl woke up the next morning with her father getting little to no sleep, and the first thing she asked back then was, _"where's mama?"_

Atsumu remembers how his heart broke into millions of pieces. Atsumu remembers what he had to tell her that she had to know that her mother left them at her young age.

Atsumu did his best as a single father. He made sure that his little girl didn't feel lonely, that she didn't feel resentment towards him or her mom. He had a decently paying job; he was able to pay for his daughter's education, he always made sure to be present with her daughter.

Atsumu remembers his struggles to move on, too.

The past three years were painful but fulfilling. Akari was ten now, and she was the light of his life. He woke up with his little girl, although looking like her mother—long black hair with lively green eyes and all, shaking him awake. He made breakfast with her, ate with her, and taught her how to do things every step of the way until she got the hang of it and could do it independently.

He thought occupying himself with his daughter would make him forget about what happened with Kaya and that he'd forget all about it. But you can't forget someone when they look like your daughter. So, he had to accept that he needed to move on completely.

It was hard, but it was worth it. Within three years, he was free from the shackles of blaming himself and the pain of their separation.

Atsumu doesn't remember the last time he'd been so happy; he felt free, he felt amazing. His feelings doubled as he woke up that morning by the same little girl shaking him awake, "good morning, papa! Let's make breakfast!"

She looked like Kaya, but she was nothing like Kaya.

Atsumu doesn't remember the last time he looked at someone so lovingly, too.

He started dating, but it wasn't another woman. It was a man, and his name was Sakusa Kiyoomi.

He didn't know he'd love someone more than he did Kaya and for that someone to be a man. But somehow, he was. He was in love with the dark curly-haired man that liked wearing face masks.

They met at a meeting in the company Atsumu was working at, and Sakusa was being transferred there. They immediately clicked, and they started hanging out until hangouts turned into dates, and the dates turned into something more serious.

Atsumu was scared to enter a new relationship, but there was a side of him that wanted to try again. The latter won over the other, and here he was, in a relationship with a man that made him as twice as happy, more than his ex-girlfriend ever did, but not more than his daughter.

* * *

"So, Akari?"

Atsumu looks at Sakusa; they're in his office, about to get lunch together. "What about Akari?"

"Will you tell her about me?"

Atsumu knows this has to happen; it was _bound_ to happen. He told Sakusa everything, from when Akari was born until now. He was surprised that Sakusa didn't mind him having a daughter and how open he was with it. The said man was even eager to meet her someday, but as much as Atsumu would love for that to happen, he was afraid that if Akari didn't like Sakusa, there was no way they could work.

Akari was Atsumu's world, and he wanted Sakusa in it, too.

"Omi, you know I want to, but I'm not sure she'll be okay with accepting what... two papas?"

"Well, she loves her papa, doesn't she? Two don't sound so bad," Sakusa tries to calm Atsumu, but it doesn't work, and he drops it. "It's okay. When you're ready, you'll tell me."

Atsumu gives him a smile and kisses his cheek, "thank you, Omi."

Atsumu loves it that Sakusa was patient with him, that he understood the situation they're in. Even if he was eager to meet Akari, he didn't want to ruin anything that Atsumu and his daughter had. Atsumu loved that about him, and he just hopes that Akari loves him too.

"Hey, Akari, papa has to tell you something," Atsumu calls Akari to the living room after dinner. The little girl skips all the way to him and jumps on his lap with a giggle; Atsumu laughs and hugs her, "what is it, papa?"

"So, papa has someone special that he'd want you to meet," Atsumu says slowly, watching her reaction. "Someone special? Will they come and take you from Akari?" She asks defensively, pouting.

Atsumu's heart softens as he smiles, "no, Akari. No one will ever be able to take papa away from you! He actually wants to come to meet you and maybe, take care of you too."

"He?"

His heart races at her question. "Yes, he, Akari."

The little girl gives him a look of confusion, making Atsumu's anxiety go through the roof. But then, she smiles, "so I'll get two papas?!"

Atsumu blinks, eyes wide of surprise, and his lips turn into a wide grin, "yes! Two papas!"

The next day, Atsumu tells Sakusa immediately, and the dark-haired man sighs in relief and smiles, "that's great, Atsumu!"

Atsumu laughs excitedly, "wanna come over for dinner?" He watches as Sakusa gets caught off guard, "you sure? This quick? Tonight? Are you sure? Do I have to bring anything? Actually, I'll bring something—"

Atsumu snorts, "you were the one most excited and eager to do this, and here you are, in shambles."

"I didn't expect it to come so fast!"

"Well, get ready papa number two. You have a daughter to impress!"

Sakusa only laughs as he leaves Atsumu's office to go get on with work, the smile on his face not leaving, not even until when they leave the building.

That night, Sakusa went to his apartment to get ready before he went to Atsumu's house. He bought a cheesecake on the way there; Atsumu had told him that it was Akari's favorite and there was a specific shop that she loved. So, he went to get one.

He nervously rang the doorbell, and instead of expecting his tall boyfriend, he meets a little girl with big lively green eyes with long dark hair. Sakusa blinks and nervously waves his hand at her, "hello."

"Are you my other papa?!"

Sakusa blinks again, but a smile forms on his lips as he kneels at her level, "hmm, I think so. What's your name?" He asks, even though he already knew.

"I'm Akari Miya!" She exclaims, and it fills Sakusa's heart. He chuckles, "I'm Kiyoomi Sakusa. I hear you like cheesecake?" He raises the bag, and the girl looks at it, and it's as if there are stars in her eyes as she gasps loudly, "it's the bag from the shop papa always gets cake from!"

Sakusa chuckles again, handing her the bag, "this is for you." She gasps louder, and her mouth gapes wider, "really?!" Sakusa nods, and the girl carefully takes the bag from him, "so, where's Atsumu?"

"Oh! Papa told me to come to greet you, hold on!" She tells him, and she runs off with the bag in hand, leaving Sakusa alone to take off his shoes. He hears a distant "Kee-omi Saksa!" and it makes him snort.

There's a loud laugh, and he hears footsteps approaching him, and at the end of the hallway, Atsumu shows up, "I see you're Kee-omi Saksa." Sakusa rolls his eyes as he comes to kiss Atsumu on the cheek, and he pulls away quickly when Akari shows up staring at them.

"Dinner's ready!" She tells them, then is about to turn away to go to the kitchen, but turns back, "thank you for the cheesecake!" She grins, then runs off back to the kitchen.

Atsumu and Sakusa look at each other, and they laugh, "I think she likes you."

"It must be the power of that cheesecake."

Atsumu kisses his cheek, and they walk together to the kitchen for dinner. Atsumu doesn't remember the last time he ate with three people at the dining table, he doesn't remember the last time he's cooked for more than two, he doesn't remember smiling and laughing this much, he doesn't remember how warm and loving a complete family felt like.

But now he does, every single day of his life.

Everything went well. Akari loved Sakusa and was already calling him "papa number two" or "papa Omi" after two months. Atsumu loved that they got along; he was happy that his daughter and the love of his life were spending time together. It made him happy; it made him content.

He loved seeing how Sakusa was dedicating himself to making Akari happy and filled in the years that he wasn't there; he loved how much he spoiled her, played with her, and bonded with her in different ways. He loved that their broken family was whole again.

Atsumu was happy that he fell in love again, that he tried again. He doesn't remember feeling this happy, but at least now, he does.

"Papa Atsu! Papa Omi!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE AKARI MIYA I MADE AKARI MIYA SHE IS PRECIOUS
> 
> SHE HAS TWO PAPAS. 
> 
> I write threads on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/koukofii) too :D but more on bkak & krkn


End file.
